The Secret Apprentice
by ContheMando
Summary: In to the Clone Wars, what if Dooku got cocky and got an apprentice. What if he was discovered and betrayed; would the apprentice kill Dooku and join the future Emperor, or will a someone help him discover what this killer, is really meant for? This is my first story, so reviews are welcomed, also please do correct me if i mess up grammar, or any of that stuff. Vivid fight scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Secrets and Spies

Just after standard year Star Wars II The Clone Wars

Third person

Deep in Separatist space lays a fleet of Separatist warships, and on the flagship _The Tyrant_ is the Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus. On the flagship, in his private chambers, Count Dooku power ups his holoprojector and punched in a series of numbers and waits. About ten seconds later a man in his early 20s wearing Mandalorian super commando armor, with out the helmet, kneeled and spoke in a rich deep voice, "What is my bidding, my Master?" his voice clearly respectful and slightly tinged with fear and reverence. "There are two Jedi that is being problematic to our plans. You are to eliminate them." "Yes Master, it shall be done." The armored man said with a voice devoid of all emotion. "Who are the Jedi scum?" He asked with a little excitement in his voice as if he loved to do this, which he did as this was all he knew. "The Jedi's' names are not important, only that you dispose of them. Is this clear?" Dooku barked, clearly fed up with all the questions. "Yes my Master, you orders are clear. To where am I to find these Jedi?" the younger man asked the older. "They are on Coruscant. Will this be a problem?" the older man asked mockingly "No, it will be more fun this way." the armored man replied, with a glare on his face. He clearly did not like being doubt, nor mocked. "Good, if you complete your assignment we will finally be able to defeat my Master." Doom said with a slight grin, knowing that this is what all of the years of training were for. This was what the young man wanted, to defeat his Master's master and to be able to truly stand at his side. "Good, our dream can be achieved." the younger man said clearly happy with this statement. With that Dooku signed off and was about to leave when he heard his holoprojector go off again. When Dooku looked at it, it is HIS master. When he answered it a man in a hooded cloak that covered his entire face, with a voice that sounded sickly but was full of malice and hatred. "Well, well, my apprentice, something you wish to share with me?" the cloaked man asked with a snarl in his voice, "Here I'll fill you in, you took an apprentice while you still are one, then you plot to kill me and take up my title of Sith Lord." "My Lord, I would never. He is merely a tool, someone to carry out the missions that I cannot. He is barely trained in the ways of the dark side." Dooku lied, knowing that his master was about to fly off the handle and kill him. "Fine then," the cloaked man, said with an evil smile in his voice "when he gets back, you are to kill him to prove your loyalty to me."

Fury rose up in Dooku as he was commanded to do this, as years of lies and hard work just went down the drain. He knew they were not at a moment in time where his apprentice and himself could take on his master and win. He was going to have to think of something quick to pull this out of the fire. "Yes Master, it shall be done." Dooku replied with something akin to cold politeness. As he shut off his holoprojector he thought to himself 'What am I going to do to try to salvage this? I don't think there is a way, I think I will just have to bide my time and kill him later. Guess I'll have to find a new apprentice at a later time.' As he walks back to the bridge a B1 battle droid hands him a datapad. On the datapad it reads "Master, I have arrived at the planet, who are my targets?" As Dooku types in the names of his apprentice's targets he thinks to himself 'Maybe this will be the one mission that he completes but at the cost of his life. That way my master is happy because he is dead and, I don't have to kill him out right.' As he presses send he knows that he must now lie low for a little while, before trying to find another replacement for him.

On Coruscant one standard week later.

As two Jedi, one a Master the other a Padwan, walk down the street looking for a lead on a terrorist cell in the city, a man three stories above them smiles to spite of himself. He loved this time the calm before the storm, as it was the final moments before he would have to prepare before he killed his targets. This wasn't him being cocky; he just hadn't failed a mission ever. As the Jedi walk in to an old, rusted, and falling apart warehouse he knew his prey had fallen for his trap, now it was time to spring it. He put on his dark brown cloak over his black armor, puts on his helmet, which had the standard t-shape visor outlined in a very dark gray, and flicked up the hood of his robes, he was now ready.

(AN: If you wish to see his armor go to this link:  wiki/Ghost_(Death_Watch) Keep in mind that his armor does include a jetpack, but he did not need it for this mission so he did not put it on. He will put it on always for now on unless it is said he does not.)

As the Jedi walk in they realize that they need to split up to cover the most ground. The Padwan, an adolescent Rodian female, takes the left side while her master, a fully-grown human male, takes the right. As the Padawan looks around she fails to notice a shadow descend from behind her. Not five seconds later she found two red lightsaber blades one sticking out of her chest, the other planted in her throat. Before the Padawan could even figure out what had happened, the man deactivated his crimson lightsabers and took her's as a trophy. As he attached it to the belt of his armor, you could see he had at least three other lightsabers at his belt. He then ran and, with a force added jump, he jumped into the rafters of the old warehouse hidden from sight.

As the Jedi Master looked around he seemed to not be able to find his apprentice. As he looked around you could feel the fear building up in him, and when he found her dead body you could feel the anger build up inside of him, now it was show time as the Jedi started crying over his fallen Padawan. As the Jedi was still crying over his loss, the armored man jumped down from the rafters and mockingly called "Mr. Jedi is something wrong? Have you lost your little pet, if so allow me to ease your suffering." As he drew two lightsabers, one of his own red blades in his right hand, the other was the fallen Padawan's, which had an orange blade, was in the left hand. "You dare face me, and with my student blade no less. You will die here sith scum." the Master replied with a look of pure hatred and drawing out his lightsaber, it emitting a blue blade. You could see that he had longer blond hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion, with a scar running from just under his right eye to the middle of his upper lip. "Now that is just not the Jedi way hating you opponents, that is my job." The armored Sith replied shrugging off the rest of his cloak and getting into a fighting stance, his arms at his sides and the lightsaber in his left hand was in a reverse grip. The Jedi thinking of vengeance and, the fact that he was better than the man in armor, charged first. As he charged he brought his saber in to a rising slash, trying to slash him from right hip to his left shoulder, only for the armored man to meet his blow with his right saber and trying to land a fatal blow to the chest with the left, only for the man to dodge his blade by rolling behind his attacker and sending a Force push to his back. As the man went flying across the room, he realized one thing: the Jedi is trying to suppress his rage, let that be his downfall. As soon as he rose, he had to put both of his sabers up vertically to prevent a swing from the Knight, as he tried to cleave him in two. As the Sith blocked this he just let forth a huge torrent of fast and powerful blows. As the Jedi was put on the defensive being forced backwards and not being able to muster a counterattack, only just being able to stop all the strikes from hitting their mark. Then the Jedi did something insane, he willing let the Sith strike him in the upper right leg, cutting a deep chunk out of his it with the crimson lightsaber, and the Jedi proceeded to try to decapitate the Sith. The Sith just saw this coming proceeded to block with both sabers and laughed. As this initiated a blade lock the armored man thought it a good time to start taunting the Jedi. "You know you are a lot better at this then your apprentice, all I had to do to her was simply jump down from the roof and stab her." This made the Jedi truly realize that this monster had killed his Padawan someone he viewed as a daughter, or at least as close as he could have on while in the Order. It only added to his growing rage at the one who killed his Padawan. As the Jedi got madder and, madder you could little bits of yellow come into his eyes, the armored man's plan were working perfectly. "She didn't even see it coming. It's a pity really, I could have had some much more fun with her than with you." the Sith assassin said suggestively, provoking the Jedi to a state of almost feral rage. As the Jedi made plans to break off the saber lock, the armored man beat him to it and sent him flying across the room with a huge Force push, and a huge bolt of yellow Sith Lightning at his hand with his blue lightsaber, causing it to fly out of the Jedi's grip and deactivate, before hitting the ground. As the Jedi tried to rise the Sith apprentice grabs him in a Force choke hold, telekinetically grabs the Jedi's lightsaber, activates it, and rams it through the man's abdominal cavity. As this happens, he uses the Force to unclip all of the other lightsabers from his belt, and including the two in his hand, active, and, sent them all into the floating body of the Jedi, sending two crimson, one orange (the Padwan's), a green, and another blue blade into him finally killing him. As the Sith Lord in training recalls and deactivates all of his lightsabers, he examines the two new ones he just acquired. The Padawan's lightsaber was just a simple metal tube with a red button for activation, very plain and nothing worth mentioning but, the Master's lightsaber was a different story altogether. It was a blade in a curved handle design, like the Sith Master's, but, it had a leather wrap where you would hold it and it was slightly longer than a normal lightsaber. It also had a switch that would change the blade's length from a standard lightsaber length to that of a shoto's, potentially useful in his next duel with his Master. After clipping both of his newly acquired trophies to his belt, he stops the camera in his helmet. He recorded the entire thing for his master, as he'll want prove of the outcome and secretly Dooku takes pleasure in watching this kind of stuff, a trait that he did not have in common with his apprentice.

As he looks at the fallen Jedi, or what was left of him, he did not understand how the Jedi Master reached his rank, as he was stupid, made foolish choices, let his emotions control him, and was way to cocky. All of these traits were ones that the Jedi code spoke against, if not outright forbid. As the man walks away he heard two voices one a slightly higher than the other, most likely a female. As he hears them the Sith assassin leapt up to the rafters, to see if it is worth it to kill them. As the owners of the voices walked into view the Sith assassin knew that the Force either favored him or hated him, as before him was Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Betrayal of the Highest Degree

"Come on Skyguy, why are we even here? Why all the cloak and vibroblade business?" asked the inquisitive Padawan. "Well Snips, we are here to try to stop a terrorist organization here. And the sooner we're done, the sooner we can get back to the action, so let's get this over with." Anakin responded with a sigh in his voice. As the stumbled across the body of the fallen Jedi, Ahsoka looked like she was about to be sick. "This was Kyle Fel." Anakin said in a slightly shaken voice "He was a very formidable opponent, he was very skilled in the art of form IV."

"Yea but, he died giving into the Dark side. Shame really, he was a fun fight." said the Sith dropping down from the rafters, startling the Jedi enough to draw their lightsabers. "Who are you?" The Padawan asked, clearly not piecing everything together. "Me? Why I'm the man that killed both the Knight and Padawan, its kind of what I do. And you two are mucking up my plans, so how about this? We both just turn around and go our separate ways, seems fair enough." the Sith in training stated, clearly amused by the question. "How about I end you right here, Sith coward!" replied the angry Jedi Knight, both him and his Padawan getting into their combat stance, Anakin in the standard form V, and Ahsoka also in form V, but with a reversed grip on her lightsaber. "Name calling really, I expect this from the Padawan learner, not the Jedi Knight," taunted the armored Sith, With that he did a simple Force push, the blow felt like being hit with a landspeeder, knocking them on their rears and running, trying to get to his heavily modified black CloakShape class starship, _Aruetyc Kal_ or _Traitorous Blade,_ that was about three levels down from his current position.

As he gets about a block from where there are all sorts of transport going to and fro the lower levels, he hears Ahsoka yell, "Hey slow down, we're not done speaking yet!" As he looks over his shoulder he can't find her anywhere, as he looks up to his right shoulder, he feels a boot collide with his helmeted face. As he gets knocked back and rolls a couple of feet, he starts to realize that he way underestimated his opponents in this one. As he stands back up he finds her standing up with a lightsaber posed for the deathblow, but doesn't feel it come. He sees her with a sad look on her face, like she doesn't want to kill him; this will prove to be her mistake. As he sees this the Sith in training, thru the Force, grabs her lightsaber and throws it away from her. As she is still in shock he gives her a quick jab in the gut before knocking her out with a simple roundhouse kick to the head. As he summons her lightsaber back to him he thinks of adding her lightsaber to his collection, but something told him not to do so. He, instead, just tosses it beside her unconscious form and just sprints away. When he finally gets to the turbo lift he sees a squad of nine clone troopers coming toward him. He charges them and quicker than an eel, manages to cut all of them into, at least, three separate pieces each. After he was done taking care if those poor soldiers, he jumped off the edge of the level onto a hoverbus going down. Finally he was home free or so he thought, as not three seconds later he soon finds him self across from the famous Chosen One himself. As the Jedi knight attempts to cut him in two at the waist, the Sith apprentice simply ducks, matrix style, and kicks him in the right knee, causing him to buckle and to assume a kneeling position. As the Sith rises so to does the Jedi, only to find his arms pinned to his side by a bolo rocket fired from the Mandalorian Sith's left gauntlet. With that the Sith simple pins him to the roof of the still oblivious hoverbus and mutters, "Sad, I expected more from you. I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed." With that he jumps to his waiting ship, powers it up and, makes to leave the planet but, not before he was tagged by a micro tracer by a extremely unhappy and sore Jedi.

Jedi Council Spire four standard hours later

"Strange this is." stated a very old Grand Master Yoda "Only ever two Siths are there. But three do we know of." the ancient master said. "Yes, and this one is very well trained. Much more than Ventress." stated a very sore Ahsoka. "How do you mean, Padawan Ahsoka?" asked the council member Mace Windu. "He is clearly a skilled dualist taking out someone highly skilled in form IV, and his Padawan. He also was extremely powerful in the Force because when he sent that Force push, it felt like being hit by a landspeder. There is also the fact that if you look at the Holovid of the attack he was able to hide his presence in the Force from all of us." Ahsoka answered her voice and face showing her displeasure at remembering the whole Force push incident. "Know where he is, do we?" Yoda questioned Ahsoka, as Anakin was still in the infirmary. "Yes, my Master managed to put one on his ship before it left the planet. He is currently on a hyperspace path to a planet called" Ahsoka then looked at her comlink and took a sharp intake of breath "Korriban is where he landed, if he is still there I can not be certain." she answered with an uneasy tone in her voice. "Masters is that not a place where Sith were once trained?" the Padawan inquired. "Yes long ago, in the Sith Wars. Most troubling it is, if true. Strong the dark side is there," the ancient green leader of the Jedi said with a far off look in his eye, as if he was getting a vision from the Force. "Send you and your Master and Master Kenobi we will. Capture this Sith we must." the elderly master ordered, with the other council members nodding their heads in agreement. "Yes Masters, I'll get right on that." the Padawan said bowing and leaving the room. As all the other occupants left, save Yoda and Windu left "Troubling times these are, I fear." Yoda confessed in a low tone shaking his head clearly worried about this new Sith assassin. "Indeed." was all Master Windu said before leaving the room as well.

As Ahsoka raced down the Jedi Temple's hallways to the Hall of Healing, she sees Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi and calls out "Master Kenobi, we need to leave soon we have an assignment from the council, you, me, and Skyguy are to find the Sith assassin and bring him in alive. So we must hurry and go get Skyguy." "I had heard about this assassin, you had a run I with him earlier this morning before he fled in his ship. Where is he by now anyway?" the Master asked secretly worried that they had assigned a Jedi Master, a Jedi Knight, and a Padawan to hunt down one being. He, however, but on a mask of calm in order to try to soothe the young Togruta which had little effect. "I really want to nail this being he got me twice, it won happen a third time." the Togruta muttered clearly miffed at being bested in such a manner. "Easy there Ahsoka, being brash is what gets you killed. You must fight with a clear mind, or you won't be able to use your ever again." The Master Jedi stated very teacher-like, something that drove both Anakin and Ahsoka nuts. "Yea you're right. Thank you Master Kenobi, now lets go get Mr. Injury prone. I don't know how he is still here, getting as beaten up as he does." she said teasingly about her master. When they reached the hall they see Anakin lying on a bed arguing with a Human attendant, telling her that he is really fine and that he should get going. As they walked into his line of sight he gets in a seating position, throws his hands up in the air and, exclaims, "Thank the Force, you two are here. Now can you please tell them to release me, so I can find that fraggen Sith who beat us worse than a drunk, one legged moisture farmer, in a bar full of Tusken Raiders. Or just tell them that I do not need a full medical evaluation." the Jedi Knight begs of the two other Jedi. "Yes, fine. We need to get to the hanger, we tracked your Sith friend here to Korriban. We're tasked with bringing him in for questioning." Kenobi said patting his former apprentice on the shoulder and helping him stand. "Well the Twilight is all ready master, let's go acquire this rouge Force user." Anakin stated clearly wanting a rematch, much like his Padawan. "It will take one hours to reach the planet, so we have to leave right now." Anakin and Ahsoka said in unison freaking out all parties involved in the conversation.

Korriban 4.9 standard hours after escaping from the Jedi

As the Sith assassin lands on the barren looking planet, he sees his master's Solar Sailer followed by a Fanblade ship. He found this strange as the only one that he knew of that would fly that was Ventress, maybe it was Dooku's master and he was brought here to be struck down finally. As the ships landed the assassin felt something was off, as he could only feel his Master and Ventress, no one else. As the other two Sith disembarked from their respected ships, the Sith assassin suddenly realized what was going on; he was here to be killed. As soon as the assassin realizes this, he draws his lightsabers but does not ignite them. As soon as this happens, he sees a three legged droid with a holoprojector powered on, with it displaying a cloaked figure whose face could not be seen. As he spoke his voice sounded like broken glass being scraped against a chalkboard "Well my traitorous apprentice, it is time you kill your secret apprentice. Do so and, you prove your loyalty to me. Ventress is here to make sure you comply with the order." "Yes Master, it shall be done." Dooku said in a monotone voice drawing and igniting his blood red saber, and Ventress igniting her's.

With this, the Sith apprentice ignited his two blades and charged Ventress. As he brought both of his blades down in a heavy arc, Ventress blocked with both of her's failing to see the real threat. As she was distracted by the blades she failed to see the armored Sith bring down a Force aided curb stomp on her right shin, shattering it into three separate pieces, before she was struck in the head with his right fist, knocking her unconscious. She was taken out in about 10.5 seconds. As she was disabled, the assassin was now able to have his attention on the real threat: Count Dooku. "Very good apprentice you have taken her out, now it is time you face a real Sith Lord." Dooku challenged as he gets into a Form II fighting stance, leading for his apprentice to choose Form III the defensive form. As Dooku attacked first, he led loose a whole torrent of blows. As the younger Sith realized just how much he was out classed in this duel, he feels a burning sensation on his thigh where the plates of his armor do not cover. This led to the apprentice suddenly switching to Form VII and releasing a whole host of heavy handed, yet lightning fast blows in his growing rage. The Sith Lord merely batted these away with ease and striking his opponent with a heavy barrage of Force lightning, wracking his apprentice with extreme pain as he was encased in a metal suit, and causing him to lose his. As he was thrown back from the intensity of the lightning the apprentice heard, "Finish him. Now!" Darth Sidious commanded with fury in his voice from the holoprojector. As Dooku walks over, he grabs one of his apprentice's fallen lightsabers and prepares to behead him with his blade. As the apprentice sees this he doesn't move, he just wants to take his death with some dignity. The older Sith promptly stabbed his apprentice in the torso, going in from the right side and out the left missing the kidneys and the spinal cord/column, and raised his blade for the killing blow. As he was doing this _The_ _Twilight_ swoops in and starts firing its main gun destroying the CloakShape fighter and the Fanblade ship. Dooku knowing when to cut his losses and run, levitated Ventress onto his ship, made sure the walking holoprojector was on board and, got the hell out of Dodge. After this the Sith assassin knows no more, as he passes out due to blood loss and the pain of betrayal.

As the Jedi starship makes to land Ahsoka jumps out of the ship while its about one meter from the ground, running over to the fallen Sith. When she reaches him she is horrified at the condition that he is in. As she sees the lightsaber sticking out of his side she called out "We need a bacta tank. And a whole lot of pain killer." She knows that she is going to have to remove the armor to see just how bad the damage is but, at the same time, she doesn't want to know just how bad it is. As the two older Jedi run to her position they start trying to move the Sith to the ship. While they are in the middle of moving him to the ship his helmet falls, revealing a human male who appears to be in his mid to late 20's, close cropped black hair, a darker skin color, like a tanned color. He also has a scar running from his right cheekbone to the right corner of his mouth. He would have been very attractive, had it not been for all the second-degree burns that are all but covering his face and, by proxy, his entire body. As Ahsoka uses the Force to grab the helmet, they finally get him on to the ship, Obi-wan and Ahsoka start trying to get his armor off of him, while Anakin starts up the ship. As they are taking off his belt and his gauntlets, he starts coming too and flipping his shit. "Ahsoka, hold him down!" cried the Jedi master, as he is trying not to get punched by the confused and dazed Sith. Ahsoka panicking does what she thinks of first; she uses the hilt of her lightsaber and hits him with it, knocking him out. When Anakin returns, he too helps taking off the armor, leaving the fallen Sith assassin in just his armorweave bodysuit. "Ahsoka, can you Force heal?" Anakin asked his Padawan "Didn't Barriss teach you how?" "Yes but not much I might be able to stop the bleeding." As she prepares herself for the task, Anakin yanks the still embed lightsaber from the wounded Sith. When he does this, blood flows from the Sith like drool from a bantha. As Ahsoka puts her hands on the wounds and a green light starts to shine from her hands. Obi-wan and Anakin stare at her in awe, as Force healing weren't in their wheelhouse. As this continues for a few minutes you could see the sweat start to form on her brow, and she started struggling to keep it up. One minute later she abruptly stops and looks like she took on the whole droid army by her self, which is to say she looks like death warmed over. When they all look at the assassin, he looks better as his bleeding has stopped but the wound itself remains, as well as all of the other damage done to him. "He needs to get to the temple immediately, he will need true healers. And a lot of bacta." Ahsoka said with a sense of fatigue in her voice. "Also I'm going to go 'meditate' now." Which means she is going to go to sleep now.

As she walks out of the room, the remaining Jedi strap the Sith down to the table, both for their protection and his, put some bacta patches on him, and go up to the helm of the ship. As they sit down and strap in they see on the display that they still have a good forty-five minutes left until they reach the temple, so Anakin asks "When did my apprentice learn to do such a strong Force heal? And better yet, how is the assassin going to react when he comes too?" "I think we both know how she did it. And as for the assassin," Obi-wan said while rubbing his beard "only time will tell but, we better tread lightly. If the reports are true then it could prove dangerous to make him angry in this small metal death trap." he finished jokingly teasing his apprentice about the ship, as he knows it is the one thing that really gets under his skin. "Hey!" Anakin exclaimed a little cross "This ship is not a death trap it is piloted by yours truly, so you know you're in good hands." he finished with a smug smile and tone in his voice. About three minutes later Anakin called in o his comlink "Hey, we're here Ahsoka. Time to strap in." As she does as she is told you could hear a low moan coming from the back of vessel, the Sith had started to come too. When they landed the ship was meet by Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Yoda, and Luminara Unduli. Also present was Barriss Offee, and six Jedi Temple Guards. "Successful, were you?" asked Yoda. "Yes but he is severely injured, he needs to go see some healers now." answered Obi-wan, motioning for Barriss and Luminara to follow him to where the Sith was being held. "What did you do?" asked the black Jedi Master looking at Anakin and Ahsoka, as they would be the likely candidates for this sort of thing. "We didn't do anything this time. When we got there, the assassin was fighting Dooku, and had already disabled Ventress." Ahsoka stated defended her master and herself. "Well after he is healed, he will need to be questioned." Master Windu stated before turning around and leaving, with Yoda following behind him. When the two Mirialan Jedi loaded the assassin on a repulser-sled and made to move him to the Hall of Healing the six Jedi Temple Guardsmen moved behind them in two rows of three, escorting them out.

Jedi Temple four standard days later

As the two Mirialan Jedi worked trying to keep the Sith from dying for the past few days they finally had some success; he was stable, but refused to wake up even through chemical and Force added attempts. After the third day, he started to stir but then stopped and fell back into his sleep. As Yoda and Ahsoka walk in, they see his unconscious form in a bed strapped down with four Jedi Guardsmen on watch. "Very strange he is." Master Yoda said as he tilted his head, "To wake up, he refuses. Try you should, young one." the ancient green hamster-like master suggested. "Why me, Master? It's not like I know him I met him once, and that was when he showed me the floor." Ahsoka said confused at what effect she could have on his current state. "Theory I have, test it we must." was all the cryptic old master would say on the matter. As Ahsoka approached the bed she rolled her eyes and started talking to the sith. "Hi its me you know, the one who saved your life. I worked really hard to save you so if you could wake up, that would be great." As she started talking to the unconscious man she felt a strange tug in her gut, but thought it was just unease and fatigue. As she continued her rambling, the man started, ever so slightly, coming too. About three minutes into Ahsoka's rambling, the Sith woke up with a start, revealing golden colored eyes. "Where am I? What am I doing here? Why aren't I dead?" he questioned with a look of distrust on his face. "You are at the Jedi temple on Coruscant, you were brought here as you were hurt in your dual with Dooku, if you could call it that, and you're not dead because you have important information on the Sith and on the Separatists." Ahsoka answered with a slightly uneasy tone in her voice, as she starts realizing that the feeling isn't going away. "Okay, new question." the sith stated still miffed about being strapped to the bed "Who in the hell is Force bonded to me, and why?"


End file.
